


Put your petals in my mouth | Đặt cánh hoa của người vào miệng tôi

by Anonymous



Series: Stony One-shots [13]
Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love, mentions of saliva, mentions of vomit
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Thế anh đã thử nói chuyện với cô ấy chưa?" Anh hỏi vào một đêm, nhìn chằm chằm vào những cánh hoa đầy màu sắc vung vãi trên sàn nhà mà Tony không kịp bắt lấy.Tony lại ho, sau đó nhịn lại một cái khác để cố hắng giọng. "Anh lo lắng quá rồi, cưng à."---Hoặc thời gian tan nát cõi lòng sẽ giết Tony nhanh hơn cả ung thư.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony One-shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639129
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Stony Collection





	Put your petals in my mouth | Đặt cánh hoa của người vào miệng tôi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [put your petals in my mouth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986979) by [Red (S_Hylor)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Hylor/pseuds/Red). 



> Bản dịch đã có sự cho phép của tác giả, chỉ đăng trên ao3 và wattpad. Vui lòng không mang ra khỏi đây. 
> 
> Tiêu đề là từ một lời bài hát trong bài 'Pink Eyes'.

Nếu anh mà không quá quen nhìn thấy Tony buồn nôn do thuốc của mình, Steve tự hỏi liệu mình sẽ có còn chú ý đến điều đó không. Nếu anh đã chẳng ở đó nhiều lần, đưa Tony cốc nước, hoặc một miếng vải ẩm sau khi gã nôn xong, Steve nghĩ rằng mình đã có thể đã lịch sự nhìn đi chỗ khác khi Tony ho quá dữ dội, nôn khan sau khi những Ultimates còn lại rời hết khỏi phòng họp. 

Trừ việc họ đã phần nào di chuyển vượt ra ngoài chuyện cung cấp cho nhau chút ít sự riêng tư, và anh trông thấy những cánh hoa, sũng nước bọt và nhăn dúm dó trong tay Tony. 

Anh nhìn thấy chúng, hàng đống những cánh hoa màu hồng nhạt, bị vò nát, và anh biết rằng Tony thấy anh chú ý đến chúng. Tony trao cho anh một nụ cười ngượng ngùng, đầy mệt mỏi, yếu ớt và không chạm đến đáy mắt. 

"Tôi đoán là sẽ chẳng có cơ hội nào mà anh lại vờ như mình không thấy thứ này đâu nhỉ?" Tony hỏi khi gã dùng chiếc khăn tay gạt những cánh hoa ra khỏi tay, vứt chúng vào thùng giấy thải trong phòng họp. 

Steve cảm thấy một cơn sợ hãi lạnh lẽo trượt xuống cổ họng và đông cứng lại như khối băng trong bụng mình, đồng thời cổ và tai anh nóng cháy lên với sự tức giận chính đáng. Thật không công bằng. Tony đã chịu đựng quá nhiều rồi, gã đã chiến đấu với một khối u não và cả cái chai. Có vẻ như chẳng công bằng chút nào khi gã cũng phải chịu sự dày vò bởi tình yêu đơn phương ấy. "Cô ấy là ai?" 

Anh nghe thấy sự tức giận không kiềm chế được trong giọng nói của chính mình, nhưng Tony chẳng hề nao núng, gã chỉ trao cho Steve một nụ cười buồn và bỏ qua sự lo lắng của anh. 

"Anh không cần phải lo lắng đâu, cưng ơi. Tôi cũng đã kiểm soát được điều này rồi." Tony trấn an anh khi gã rời khỏi phòng họp, khiến Steve cảm thấy như thế giới của mình lại bị xé toạc ra khỏi bản thân lần nữa. 

Anh muốn tìm người phụ nữ mà Tony yêu và lay cổ cho đến khi cổ đáp lại tình yêu của Tony mới thôi. 

\---

Steve chẳng mảy may tin rằng Tony đã kiểm soát được bệnh Hanahaki của mình. Anh theo dõi gã kỹ hơn trước, và không một lần anh thấy Tony cố gắng tán tỉnh người phụ nữ gã yêu. Không một lần anh thấy Tony đến gặp bác sĩ để thu xếp một đợt điều trị. 

Bây giờ có một cách để chữa bệnh. Một điều gì đó đã chưa từng tồn tại trong quá trình trưởng thành của Steve. Hoặc thậm chí là trong chiến tranh. Anh đã chứng kiến quá nhiều người đàn ông tốt bị suy nhược sức khỏe và ho ra những cánh hoa tràn đầy trong phổi khi những quý cô họ yêu ở nhà ngừng viết thư cho họ.

Quá nhiều binh sĩ đã chết khi họ không nên chết. 

Nó đâu ảnh hưởng đến mọi người được. Tất nhiên Tony sẽ không may phát triển các triệu chứng vật lý của bệnh tim. 

Steve chỉ là không thể chịu đựng được ý tưởng mất Tony giống như cách anh đã mất mọi người trong chiến tranh. 

\---

Tony bắt đầu trở nên gầy mòn đi, trái tim tan vỡ đang giết chết gã nhanh hơn cả căn bệnh ung thư. Steve nhìn thấy nó trong khuôn mặt hốc hác của gã, trong những nụ cười yếu ớt ấy khi gã cố trấn an Steve rằng mình vẫn ổn. Anh cảm thấy nó trong sự thụt giảm trọng lượng cùng khối lượng của cơ bắp khi anh nắm chặt đôi vai Tony và phải buộc mình không được lay Tony để thức tỉnh gã. 

"Thế anh đã thử nói chuyện với cô ấy chưa?" Anh hỏi vào một đêm, nhìn chằm chằm vào những cánh hoa đầy màu sắc vung vãi trên sàn nhà mà Tony không kịp bắt lấy.

Tony lại ho, sau đó nhịn lại một cái khác để cố hắng giọng. "Anh lo lắng quá rồi, cưng à."

Steve nhìn lên từ nơi sàn nhà anh đang cúi người để nhặt những cánh hoa. Tony nở một nụ cười gượng gạo với anh khi gã đến gần với một túi rác trên tay. Steve thả từng nắm cánh hoa vào túi nhựa, nhìn chúng túm tụm lại với nhau, không thể giải mã được. Anh biết là những cánh hoa khác nhau lại mang những ý nghĩa khác nhau, nhưng anh chẳng bao giờ bận tâm nghiên cứu nó. 

"Tất nhiên là tôi lo lắng rồi." Anh gắt, khắc nghiệt hơn mong muốn, đứng dậy và nhìn chằm chằm vào Tony. "Anh là người bạn thân nhất của tôi. Tôi không muốn mất anh."

Tony quan sát anh thật cẩn thận với vẻ mặt túng quẫn trong giây lát, rồi đưa tay ra và siết chặt bắp tay Steve. "Tôi sẽ nói chuyện với người đó."

Steve để chủ đề trôi đi khi họ ăn tối cùng nhau, cẩn thận theo dõi Tony để chắc chắn rằng gã ăn nhiều hơn là uống. 

Mãi đến khi anh đang đi bộ về nhà vào tối đó, anh mới nhận ra rằng Tony đã nói _'_ _người đó'_ chứ không phải _'_ _cô ấy'._

Từ này kết thành thứ gì đó không thoải mái trong dạ dày anh, nhưng anh tự nhủ rằng Tony là bạn thân của mình, và gã yêu ai không quan trọng. Anh chỉ muốn Tony trở nên ổn hơn thôi. 

\---

Tony trông tệ hơn vào lần tiếp theo anh nhìn thấy gã, chưa đầy một tuần sau đó, gầy gò và mệt mỏi khi gã bước ra khỏi bộ giáp sau một trận chiến. Chất nhầy xanh từ bộ đồ đặc sệt hơn khắp trên da gã, phải lấp đầy nhiều không gian giữa gã và bộ giáp, và Steve muốn chất vấn Tony rằng người đàn ông mà gã yêu là ai, bởi anh muốn đấm vào hàm răng của hắn ta vì đang gây ra điều này cho bạn của anh.

Tony bắt gặp ánh mắt anh, nhìn thấy sự lo lắng đầy giận dữ trên khuôn mặt anh và nở một nụ cười mệt mỏi đáp lại, trước khi gã bắt đầu ho và quay đi, để chống người vào bức tường. 

Sau khi họ tắm xong và mặc lại thường phục, Steve thấy Tony đang ngồi trong bếp, nhìn chăm chú vào một cốc cà phê. Từ mùi của nó, Steve đồ rằng nó được pha thêm mạnh mẽ với thứ khác. 

"Anh nên nói với anh ta." Steve nói thay cho lời chào, giọng anh chói tai với đau đớn và giận dữ được dồn nén với người vô danh, người sẽ đủ ngu ngốc để từ chối Tony Stark. 

Tony chuyển ánh nhìn đăm đăm của mình vào Steve, ngây người, tâm trí rõ ràng đã lạc tận đẩu tận đâu. Gã chớp mắt và lắc đầu. "Sao anh có thể tìm ra điều đó được vậy, thân ái?"

Steve nhún vai. "Anh đã nói người đó, lần trước. Anh sẽ thẳng thắn về nó nếu đấy là một quý cô."

Tony gật đầu, nâng cốc cà phê lên và hớp một ngụm, sau đó giữ nó trước mặt mình như thể đấy là một vật giảm xóc nào đó. "Điều đó không khiến anh khó chịu chứ?"

Tony nghe có vẻ quá thận trọng và lo lắng hơn Steve từng thấy. _'_ _Anh ấy lo mày sẽ ghét anh ấy',_ Steve nghĩ, cảm giác vặn vẹo khó chịu bữa trước kết đọng lại trong bụng anh. Anh buộc mình phải lắc đầu, dù rằng anh cảm thấy hơi giống như mình đang nói dối. "Anh yêu ai không phải chuyện của tôi. Tôi chỉ muốn anh trở nên tốt hơn thôi."

Tony nhìn chằm chằm anh thật lâu, như thể gã đang chờ đợi Steve nói điều gì khác, như thể gã đang chờ đợi sự tức giận và căm ghét và la hét sẽ đến, nhưng Steve chỉ nghiến chặt hàm và nhìn chằm chằm lại. Thách thức Tony tin tưởng mình. 

Cuối cùng Tony nhìn đi chỗ khác, ho một cách yếu ớt. "Thế nhưng mà, đó _là_ chuyện của anh, cưng ơi."

Sự im lặng kéo dài ra, bao quanh nhà bếp, lan rộng đến từng vết nứt và kẽ hở, và Steve cảm thấy cơn quặn thắt ghê tởm trong bụng mình trở thành một trận khuấy động khủng khiếp. Anh biết Tony sẽ nói gì ngay cả trước khi gã nói. Âm thầm cầu xin gã đừng nói ra. Anh thà ném bản thân vào một quả bom khác hơn là nghe Tony nói nó. 

"Vì đó là anh, cưng à." Tony thừa nhận, lặng lẽ. Cam chịu. Phá vỡ sự im lặng thành hàng ngàn mảnh nhỏ. 

Những từ này giống như một cú đấm vậy, mặc dù Steve đã biết chúng đang đến. 

Anh quay người và bỏ đi. 

Đằng sau mình, anh nghe thấy tiếng Tony ho. Âm thanh vang vọng trong tâm trí anh suốt quãng đường anh chạy về căn hộ. 

\---

Anh không cho mình một ngày để suy nghĩ về nó. Anh thậm chí cũng chẳng cho bản thân mười hai giờ. Từ căn hộ của mình, anh đi đến phòng gym và phá hỏng năm túi đấm, phá vỡ các đốt ngón tay và đăm đăm nhìn vào máu trên tay mình. 

Anh nhìn chằm chằm. Anh đã khiến bao nhiêu người phải thất vọng rồi? Nếu anh không làm gì, đôi tay anh cũng sẽ vấy máu của Tony, chắc chắn như thể anh đánh gã đến chết vậy. 

Khi anh rời phòng tập, anh đi về chỗ Tony, thay vì của chính mình. 

Tony mở cửa khi anh gõ, trông mệt mỏi và gầy gò, áo choàng rũ trên vai. 

Steve ngây ngốc nhìn gã một lúc, anh không chắc tại sao mình lại mong ai khác mở cánh cửa của Tony vào tối muộn này, nhưng anh đã nghĩ rằng anh sẽ có một khoảnh khắc khác để bình tĩnh lại. 

"Tôi xin lỗi, thân ái." Tony thì thầm, tất cả sự can đảm và tự mãn thường ngày của gã đều thiếu vắng. "Tôi không nên đổ điều đó lên đầu anh và trông mong bất kỳ sự khác biệt nào."

"Câm miệng." Steve nghe thấy mình gầm gừ, và rồi anh bước về phía trước, nắm lấy vạt áo choàng của Tony và kéo gã lại gần hơn. Anh cúi xuống, ấn môi mình vào môi Tony quá thô bạo, chẳng một chút khéo léo. Anh nghe thấy Tony thở hổn hển trong ngạc nhiên, cảm thấy gã căng thẳng và rồi mềm nhũn dựa sát vào mình. 

Rồi Tony đang hôn anh, dẫn dắt cuộc trao đổi, hai tay đặt lên sườn mặt Steve, áp vào cổ anh, biến nụ hôn trở nên mềm mại và khéo léo. Và trong một khoảnh khắc, Steve để mình hy vọng. Cầu nguyện rằng nó là đủ. Cầu xin Chúa cho phép nó là đủ. 

Nhưng anh có thể cảm nhận được sự vặn vẹo lạnh lẽo đó trong bụng, phủ băng và kinh hãi và giận dữ với chính mình, bởi vì anh chẳng cảm thấy gì cả. 

Tony đột nhiên tách mạnh ra, cơ thể run rẩy khi gã ho, khạc những cánh hoa đang tràn ra giữa họ. 

Steve nhìn chằm chằm xuống những cánh hoa bám trên bàn tay vẫn đang túm lấy vạt áo choàng của Tony. "Tôi xin lỗi." 

Giọng anh vỡ òa, khủng khiếp, đầy thống khổ. "Tôi xin lỗi." 

Anh lặp lại cụm từ này, bám chặt lấy Tony. Cảm thấy bàn tay của Tony an ủi vuốt mái tóc mình khi anh nghiêng về phía trước, tì trán vào ngực Tony, nơi anh có thể nghe thấy những cánh hoa đang rung lên quanh phổi gã. 

"Không sao đâu mà, thân ái." Tony trấn an anh, mặc dù Steve biết đó là một lời nói dối. 

Chẳng có gì là ổn cả. Tony là người bạn thân nhất của anh, một trong số ít những người anh quan tâm trong tương lai tồi tệ vô cùng này. 

Và nó vẫn không đủ.

\---

Vài tuần sau, Tony đang hồi phục tốt sau ca phẫu thuật. Gã trông khỏe mạnh hơn, màu sắc đang xuất hiện lại trên da gã và cân nặng đã sụt đi đang tăng trở lại. Vẫn còn vết tích về sự đau khổ của gã, nhưng Steve đã dễ dàng nhìn gã hơn mà không cảm thấy tội lỗi tột độ. 

Anh gần như đã giết chết người bạn thân nhất của mình. Gần như đã giết gã vì anh không thể quan tâm đến gã đủ. 

Vì vậy, Steve rất vui khi Tony trông tốt hơn, vui khi gã trông hạnh phúc. Chúng đang có lợi và Tony quay lại tán tỉnh bất cứ ai bắt chuyện với gã. 

Tất cả mọi người, đúng vậy, ngoại trừ Steve. 

Anh đã muốn Tony trở nên tốt hơn, không từ từ héo mòn khi những cánh hoa lấp đầy phổi gã nữa. Anh chỉ đã không lường trước được rằng nó sẽ có nghĩa là gì. Rằng tình cảm sẽ biến mất khỏi đôi mắt Tony khi giờ đây gã nhìn Steve. Rằng những cái chạm ngẫu nhiên sẽ biến mất, và rằng anh sẽ không bao giờ còn được nghe thấy Tony gọi mình bằng những lời lẽ âu yếm như _'_ _thân ái'_ một lần nào nữa. 

Cảm giác tựa như ai đó đã mở ra một lỗ hổng lớn trong ngực anh, lôi ra thứ gì đó cần thiết và quan trọng mà anh không chắc mình có thể sống nếu thiếu. 

Anh nhấp một ngụm thứ đồ uống trong tay, cố gắng gạt đi cảm giác ngưa ngứa trong cổ họng, nhìn Tony cười và tán tỉnh với vài người khá trẻ chỉ cách đó vài mét. 

Khi nó không hiệu quả, anh hắng giọng, nhăn mặt khi nó chuyển thành một cơn ho và anh cảm thấy có gì đó bị đánh bật ra trong lồng ngực. Anh lại ho, quay lưng lại với đám đông và khẽ oẹ khan khi nếm thứ gì đó có mùi thơm trong miệng. Anh nhổ nó vào bàn tay, biết đấy là gì ngay cả trước khi nhìn. 

Một mảng mỏng manh của những cánh hoa anh đào nhăn dúm dó rải rác khắp lòng bàn tay anh. 

Anh không biết chúng biểu thị cho điều gì, cũng như những thứ mà những loài hoa tượng trưng cho, nhưng anh biết chúng có nghĩa là gì đối với mình. Cây anh đào ở sân trước của ngôi nhà mà anh chẳng bao giờ được sống cùng với Gail. Một dấu hiệu của một cuộc sống và tình yêu mà, thông qua các quyết định và hành động của chính mình, anh đã thành công đánh mất. 

Giá như anh có thể nhận ra Tony có ý nghĩa với mình đến mức nào trước khi quá muộn. 

Một bàn tay đặt lên vai anh, và Steve cuộn tay thành nắm đấm, giấu những cánh hoa ra khỏi tầm mắt, nhét tay vào túi khi anh quay người lại. 

Tony đứng đó, mày cau lại vì lo lắng. "Anh ổn chứ, Rogers?"

Sự yêu thương thiếu thốn trong giọng nói khiến ngực anh nhói lên đau đớn và những cánh hoa cọ vào cổ họng ngứa ran. Steve cố gắng nặn ra một nụ cười thuyết phục đầy gượng gạo. "Tôi ổn, Tony."


End file.
